Love You Until The End
by Kim Hime
Summary: Karena Key yang harus dirawat di rumah sakit, pernikahannya diundur sampai minggu depan. / "Terserah umma saja..." / 'Kalau dia berani menciumku akan ku berikan bogem mentahku secara gratis' / Summary ancur-ancuran! / Ayo yang Onkey Shipper merapat ! / RnR, please
1. Chapter 1

**Love You Until The End**

**Cast: Kim Kibum**

** Lee Jinki  
**

** Choi Minho  
**

** Lee Taemin  
**

**Pairing: OnKey  
**

**Warning: Cerita abal-abal dan ga mutu, bahasa ancur dan ga beraturan. Sebelum nyesel, klik tanda 'back' atau langsung di 'close' aja. Oke?  
**

**Happy reading~  
**

****.

Chapter 1

.

Sore hari yang sedikit mendung mewarnai aktifitas tiga orang yang tinggal di sebuah rumah mewah. Tuan Kim selaku tuan rumah yang sedang bersantai sambil membaca koran sorenya dengan ditemani sang nyonya rumah. Namun tak seperti biasanya mereka memakai pakaian yang sangat rapi, bukan hanya mengenakan baju santai. Sang suami mengenakan sebuah kemeja putih berlengan panjang dan celana kain hitam. Rambutnya yang hitam legam disisir rapi dan diberi minyak rambut. Sedangkan sang istri memakai gaun terusan berwarna pink. Rambutnya pun di sanggul dan di tata sedemikian rupa. Sesekali mereka menoleh ke arah pintu depan seperti menunggu sesuatu.

"Yeobo… lebih baik kau panggil Kibum saja dulu. Kalau mereka sudah datang aku akan memanggilmu…"

"Ne…" nyonya Kim berjalan menuju lantai dua. Ke kamar anak semata wayangnya.

"Kibummie… Kau sudah siap-siap belum? Sebentar lagi keluarga Lee datang!"

Nyonya Kim mengetuk pintu kamar anaknya berkali-kali namun tetap tak ada jawaban. Ia pun memutuskan masuk untuk mengetahui keadaan anaknya. Sesuai dugaannya, anaknya itu asyik mendengar lagu-lagu di ponselnya menggunakan headset dan dengan volume maksimal tentunya.

"Waeyo, umma?" Kibum atau lebih singkatnya lagi, Key menoleh kearah ummanya yang berjalan mendekatinya lalu melepas headsetnya. "Yaah! Kenapa dilepas?" protesnya saat nyonya Kim mengamankan headsetnya untuk sementara.

"Percuma umma menjawab pertanyaanmu kalau telingamu masih di sumpal dengan ini… Lagipula kenapa kau belum bersiap-siap, Kibummie?"

Key mengerutkan keningnya. "Bersiap-siap untuk apa? Kita mau jalan-jalan?" tanyanya antusias.

Nyonya Kim menggeleng. "Kau lupa kalau hari ini keluarga Lee akan datang? Ayo cepat ganti bajumu…"

Raut wajah Key berubah cemberut. "Shireo!"

"Ayo, Key… bagaimanapun itu keluarga calon suamimu…"

"Kenapa umma dan appa ngotot menjodohkanku dengan anak Lee ahjussi? Aku bilang tidak mau ya tetap tidak!"

"Kibummie… setidaknya cobalah berkenalan dengan anak Lee ahjussi dulu. Sekarang cepat ganti bajumu dan dandan yang cantik!" nyonya Kim menarik Key turun dari tempat tidurnya.

Key yang kesal hanya menarik sebuah kaos putih bermotif Mickey Mouse dan sebuah celana panjang dari lemarinya.

"Eeeh! Masa bertemu keluarga Lee hanya memakai kaos? Pakai dress!" sang umma merebut kaos dan celana dari tangan Key dan mengembalikannya ke dalam lemari.

"Ummaa~" Key merajuk. Nyonya Kim tidak peduli dan membuka pintu lemari yang satunya lagi yang memang khusus untuk menempatkan dress dan segala macam aksesorinya. Matanya mulai menjelajah mengamati satu persatu dress yang ada. Tangannya mengambil sebuah mini dress berwarna pink tanpa lengan yang panjangnya hanya mencapai pertengahan pahanya. Key menggeleng keras melihat pilihan dari ummanya. "Terlalu terbuka!"

Nyonya Kim kembali meneliti satu persatu isi lemari Key. Tak lama pilihannya jatuh pada mini dress berwarna hitam dengan payet dibagian dada dan ujung dressnya. "Bagaimana? Panjangnya sedikit di atas lutut dan tak terlalu terbuka…"

"Terserah umma saja lah…" Key cuek. Ia sama sekali tak berminat dengan pertemuan keluarga ini. Ujung-ujungnya pasti membicarakan tentang perjodohannya dengan anak keluarga Lee.

Nyonya Kim mulai sibuk mendandani Key dengan peralatan make upnya yang super lengkap. Tapi selau saja di protes oleh Key.

"Aku tidak mau pakai lipstick ataupun lipgloss!" ummanya pun hanya memakaikannya lip balm. Tapi bibir Key memang sudah berwarna merah alami tanpa perlu sapuan lipstick.

"Aku tidak mau pakai blush on!" Key menghindar saat nyonya Kim hendak memberikan blush on pada pipinya.

Warna eyeshadownya pun natural. Hanya eyeliner tipis yang membingkai mata indahnya ditambah dengan maskara agar bulu matanya yang sudah lentik menjadi lebih lentik.

Kemudian nyonya Kim memakaikannya kalung emas putih dengan bandul berbentuk hati yang di tengahnya terdapat inisial namanya, 'K' alias 'Kibum'. Sebuah gelang cantik dan ating mutiara juga menjadi pemanis penampilannya.

"Sepatunya pakai ini, ya…"

Key terperangah melihat sepatunya. Sebuah wedges setinggi lima senti berwarna perak yang senada dengan warna payet di gaun yang dipakainya. "Aku harus pakai ini?! Apa tak ada sepatu sandal yang biasa?"

"Semua dress sudah umma sesuaikan dengan aksesorinya, Kibummie…"

Key menatap sebuah lemari kayu kecil di dekat pintu kamarnya. Ia membukanya dan betapa kagetnya ia berbagai macam model sepatu sandal berhak tinggi sudah memenuhi lemarinya padahal kemarin-kemarin hanya berisi sepatu kets, sandal, sepatu flat.

Key melirik ummanya tajam. "Sejak kapan semua sepatu ini ada di lemari?"

"Sejak dua hari yang lalu. Kau tidak pernah memperhatikan isi lemarimu, sih…" nyonya Kim menjawab santai lalu melenggang keluar dari kamar sang anak. "Cepat turun, ya…" ucapnya sebelum menutup pintu kamar. Key menghela napas kesal. Lalu kembali duduk di tempat tidurnya.

Baru saja Key memutuskan untuk berbaring, terdengar suara klakson mobil disusul seruan ummanya. "Kibummie! Tamunya sudah datang jadi cepatlah turun!"

"Aaargh!" Key melempar bantalnya kearah meja belajarnya membuat beberapa barang terjatuh.

Sesampainya di ruang tamu, dilihatnya kedua orangtuanya masih menyambut tamu di depan. Ia memutuskan membuatkan minum terlebih dulu. Setidaknya ia masih menghormati tamu meskipun tamu yang tidak diharapkan kedatangannya seperti sekarang.

"Kibummie~!" nyonya Kim berteriak memanggil Key kerena dikiranya Key masih ada di atas.

"Ini lagi buat minuman, umma!" Key balas berteriak.

Setelah selesai membuat minuman, Key mengeluarkan beberapa toples cemilan dan meletakkannya di nampan. Ia pun berjalan ke luar dapur menuju ruang tamu. Kedua orangtuanya yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan keluarga Lee menoleh ke arahnya. "Sini, Kibummie…" nyonya Kim membantu Key membawakan toples-toples berisi cemilan itu.

"Ini Kibum, anak semata wayang kami…" taun Kim mulai memperkenalkan Key.

"Annyeong haseyo, naneun Kim Kibum imnida…" Key membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan.

"Aigoo… kau sangat cantik!" nyonya Lee menghampiri Key yang masih berdiri di sebelah orang tuanya. Mencium pipinya dan memeluknya erat.

"Eeng… gomawo.." Key tersenyum tipis. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah appanya. Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin kembali ke kamarnya dan mendengarkan musik di ponselnya namun tatapan tajam appanya membuatnya diam.

"Nah, Kibummie… ini anak ahjussi. Namanya Lee Jinki. Kami harap kalian bisa menjalin hubungan yang baik…" tuan Lee menepuk bahu seorang namja bermata bak bulan sabit yang duduk di sebelahnya. Namja itu berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Annyeong haseyo, Lee Jinki imnida. Panggil saja Onew…" ucapnya sambil tersenyum membuat matanya yang sudah sipit semakin menyipit. Tak lupa ia menyalami tuan dan nyonya Kim begitu juga Key. Tak seperti kedua orang tuanya yang menjabat tangan Onew dengan senyum terkembang, Key hanya menyalaminya secara singkat dengan wajah ditekuk. Senyumnya yang tadi sempat muncul langsung menghilang.

"Umma…" Key memanggil ummanya dengan suara pelan. Nyonya Kim menoleh. "Wae, Kibummie?"

"Aku boleh kembali ke kamar?"

Nyonya Kim menggerakkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah Key. "Tidak bisa. Setelah ini kita akan makan malam di luar. Itu sebabnya umma juga mendandanimu…"

Setelah itu keempat orang dewasa itu asyik mengobrol entah tentang apa. Key hanya duduk diam. Tangannya sibuk mengutak-atik ponselnya. Dia lupa untuk membawa headsetnya jadi ia tak bisa mendengarkan lagu.

Diam-diam Onew terus memperhatikan wajah dan tingkah Key. Dari situ ia sudah tahu bahwa dia akan sulit menaklukan hati yeoja cantik bermata kucing itu.

"Kibum-ah, Jinki-ah. Kajja kita berangkat. Suara nyonya Lee mrmbuyarkan konsentrasi Onew yang masih mengamati Key.

"A-ah, ne…" Jinki mengambil kunci mobilnya yang tadi diletakkan di atas meja.

"Mau kemana, Kibummie?" nyonya Kim menegur Key yang berjalan ke atas menuju kamarnya.

"Ambil tas…" jawab Key singkat.

Setelah semuanya siap, kedua keluarga itu pun pergi ke restoran yang sudah disepakati sebelumnya.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan persiapan pestanya?" tanya tuan Kim entah pada siapa. Saat ini mereka sedang menyantap makan malam sambil membicarakan perjodohan kedua anak mereka.

"Tenang saja, semua sudah kami atur sesuai rencana. Kita hanya tinggal menunggu hari H-nya saja…"

Key yang sebelum cuek, mendelik mendengar kata 'pesta'.

"Tunggu dulu. Pesta untuk apa?" tegurnya sebelum ummanya kembali berbicara.

"Jadi umma dan appamu belum bilang tentang hal ini?" tuan Lee menatap Key yang terlihat bingung. Yang ditatap menggeleng. Matanya menatap kedua orang tuanya meminta penjelasan.

"Begini, Kibummie.. Kau ingat tentang umma dan appa yang harus ke Jepang untuk membantu mengurus perusahaan keluarga Lee selama dua tahun?"

Key mengangguk. Orang tuanya memang sudah membicarakan ini sebelumnya.

Rencananya kami akan berangkat awal Januari, jadi kami memutuskan untuk langsung menikahkanmu dengan Jinki akhir tahun nanti…"

"Mwo?! Kenapa cepat sekali?‼ Aku masih sekolah, umma!" Key melotot kearah nyonya Kim.

"Kami tak mungkin meninggalkanmu sendiri di Korea. Makanya kami memutuskan untuk langsung menikahkan kalian agar Jinki juga bisa sekalian menjagamu, ini demi kebaikanmu juga…" ucap nyonya Kim sepelan mungkin. Ia tahu kalau Key pasti sangat marah.

"Kebaikan apanya? Biasanya umma dan appa pergi ke luar negeri berbulan-bulan aku tidak apa-apa! Kalian juga tidak peduli, kan?!"

Sekarang Key benar-benar marah. Beruntung suasana restoran sedang ramai. Jarak antara satu meja dengan meja lainnya juga berjauhan sehingga orang-orang tak mendengar teriakan Key.

Anak tunggal keluarga Kim itu berdiri. "Mianhae ahjussi, ahjumma. Saya pulang duluan…" yeoja itu sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya dan bergegas meninggalkan restoran. Keempat orang dewasa itu hanya berpandangan. Onew berdiri dari kursinya dan menyusul Key. "Mau kemana, Jinki-ah?"

"Mencoba bicara dengannya…" seperti biasa, Onew tersenyum. Tuan dan nyonya Kim menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon. Segera pemuda itu mengikuti arah perginya Key.

"Semoga saja Jinki bisa berbicara dengan Key. Ku perhatikan dari tadi sepertinya Key memang tak menginginkan perjodohan ini…" nyonya Lee mengusap bahu nyonya Kim bermaksud menenangkan. Nyonya Kim tersenyum miris. "Key itu memang galak, dan cerewet. Tapi aku belum pernah melihatnya semarah ini…" ucapnya sendu. Suasana yang tadinya ceria (kecuali bagi Key) mendadak suram.

.

"Key!" Onew susah payah mengejar Key. Namja itu menarik tangan Key dan langsung ditepis secara kasar oleh si empunya tangan.

"Kau mau kemana, Key?"

"Kemana saja asal tidak bertemu denganmu!" Key memandang benci kearah Onew. Key tahu tak seharusnya ia membenci Onew. Tapi mengingat namja itu yang akan menjadi calon suaminya, membuat perasaan benci muncul dengan sendirinya.

Onew diam namun matanya tetap menatap Key. _'Segitu bencinya dia padaku?'_ batinnya sedih. Jujur saja, ia sudah tahu tentang Key dari orang tuanya ditambah lagi mereka juga menunjukkan foto Key. Dari awal dia memang sudah menyukai yeoja manis itu. Ia sangat berharap Key juga akan menyukainya, namun sepertinya itu tidak mungkin mengingat tatapan benci Key yang ditunjukkan untuknya.

"Sekarang aku tanya padamu, Jinki-ssi. Kenapa kau mau dijodohkan bahkan dinikahkan denganku? Padahal kau sendiri belum mengenalku dan aku juga tidak mengenalmu. Kenapa dengan entengnya kau mengiyakan semua keinginan orang tuamu dan juga orang tuaku?!"

"Karena aku menyukaimu Key…"

Jawaban singkat dari Onew sukses membuat Key diam. _'Bagaimana mungkin ia menyukaiku secepat ini? Kami bahkan tidak saling mengenal sebelumnya…'_ batin Key bingung.

"Kau memang tidak mengenalku. Tapi aku sudah lama mengenalmu… selama ini aku selalu mengawasimu diam-diam setiap kau pulang sekolah."

"Mengawasiku?" Key mengerutkan keningnya. _Stalker, _eoh?

"Ne. Awalnya aku juga menolak untuk dijodohkan oleh orang tuaku. Tapi umma menyuruhku untuk melihat fotomu dan entah kenapa aku langsung tertarik padamu. Aku mulai mencari tahu tentangmu dari umma dan appa. Namamu, sekolahmu, bahkan semua kebiasaanmu…"

Onew mengeluarkan sebuah kamera digital dari saku celananya dan menyerahkannya pada Key. "Yang ada di situ cuma foto-fotomu saja…"

Key terbelalak melihat foto-fotonya dengan sahabatnya dalam berbagai ekspresi yang tersimpan di kamera milik Onew. Bahkan fotonya saat masih SMP pun ada. Berarti Onew memang sudah tahu tentang dirinya dari lama.

"Di foto-foto itu kamu terlihat bahagia sekali bercanda dengan sahabatmu. Tapi aku belum pernah melihat senyum tulusmu secara langsung…" Onew menatap Key yang masih terpaku melihat isi kameranya.

Namja sipit itu merengkuh tubuh mungil Key. "Orang tuamu tidak bermaksud buruk. Mereka sadar kalau selama ini mereka selalu membiarkanmu kesepian karena kesibukan mereka bekerja. Tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak peduli terhadapmu, kan? Umma dan appamu hanya ingin ada yang menjagamu dan…"

Onew menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "…yakin kalau kamu tidak merasa kesepian saat mereka pergi bekerja berbulan-bulan lamanya. Mereka sangat mencintaimu dan ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Setidaknya turutilah keinginan mereka, Key…"

Key masih diam dan berusaha mencerna ucapan Onew tadi. Ia merasa sangat bersalah sudah membentak orang tuanya tadi. Bagaimanapun ia sangat menyayangi kedua orang tuanya.

Melihat tak ada respon dari Key, Onew mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelpon appanya.

"Yoboseyo, appa? Ne, Key ada bersamaku. Aku akan mengantarnya pulang lebih dulu. Umma dan appa menumpang di mobil Kim ahjussi saja. Kutunggu di rumah keluarga Kim…"

Selesai menelepon, Onew menepuk bahu mungil Key pelan. "Tunggu sebentar. Aku ambil mobil dulu…"

Key hanya mengangguk pelan. Perasaan bersalahnya membuatnya tak bisa berkata-kata. Yang jelas ia ingin meminta maaf pada umma appanya.

.

"Kibummie…"

Nyonya Kim berlari kearah Key dan memeluknya erat.

"Jeongmal mianhaeyo, Key… tapi umma cuma ingin yang terbaik untukmu… Umma…"

"Gwaenchana, umma. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf pada umma dan appa karena sudah membentak kalian tadi. Mungkin aku akan mencoba menerima keputusan umma dan appa…"

"Jeongmal?" nyonya Kim menatap Key tanpa berkedip. Key mengangguk. "Umma tidak mau aku kesepian, kan? Setidaknya aku masih bisa menerima alasan umma…" Key tersenyum manis dan mengusap air mata yanga mengalir di pipi ummanya dengan ibu jarinya. Setelah itu ganti memeluk appanya. "Mianhae, appa…"

Tuan Kim balas memeluk Key. "Appa juga minta maaf, ya…"

Tuan dan nyonya Lee ikut tersenyum lega. Mereka menatap Onew senang. "Sepertinya kamu berhasil bicara dengannya…"

Lagi-lagi Onew hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan appanya.

"Onew-ssi."

"Ne?" Onew menoleh kearah Key saat yeoja itu memanggil namanya.

"Aku menuruti keinginan umma appa serta Lee ahjussi dan ahjumma bukan berarti aku menerimamu begitu saja." ucapnya seraya menatap Onew tajam. Sedang Onew hanya tersenyum meskipun dalam hatinya merasa sakit karena Key menerimanya hanya sekedar untuk menuruti kedua orang tuanya.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kamu tidur, Key. Besok kamu harus sekolah, kan?" nyonya Kim mengusap rambut panjang Key sayang. Key mengangguk lalu menatap tuan dan nyonya Lee. "Saya permisi, ahjussi, ahjumma…"

"Ne, selamat tidur…" nyonya Lee memeluk Key lalu mencium pipi kanannya. Tuan Lee menepuk pelan kepala yeoja manis itu.

Setelah Key kembali ke kamarnya, nyonya Kim menatap Onew. "Gomawo, Jinki-ah…" ucapnya senang dibalas dengan senyuman malaikat dari Onew.

"Kalau begitu kami juga langsung pulang saja. Onew besok ada kuliah pagi, takut kesiangan…"

Setelah berbasa-basi sebentar, keluarga Lee langsung pulang ke rumah mereka. (Memangnya rumah siapa lagi?)

.

~oOo~

.

"Waah..! Rupanya sahabatku yang satu ini sebentar lagi bakal menjadi nyonya Lee!"

Key mendelik menatap sahabatnya yang terus menggodanya setelah ia menceritakan tentang perjodohan –yang berubah menjadi pernikahan–nya dengan Onew.

"Diam kau kodok tiang listrik!"

"Hehehe… jangan marah, doong…" sahabatnya menowel dagu Key.

"YA! CHOI MINHO!"

Minho, sahabat karib Key itu nyengir. "Ampun, tuan puteri…" ia masih terus menggoda Key.

"Kau pilih diam atau terima bogem mentah dariku?" tanya Key mengancam. Minho langsung berhenti menggoda Key. Kalau Key sudah mengancam dengan tinjuan tangannya, itu artinya dia benar-benar marah. "Mianhae… jangan sensi gitu…"

Saat ini mereka sedang bersantai di atap sekolah. Tempat yang tak pernah didatangi murid lainnya selain mereka berdua. Tempat yang sangat cocok untuk menceritakan sebuah rahasia bukan?

"Tadi siapa nama orang yang dijodohkan denganmu, Key?"

"Lee Jinki. Panggilannya Onew."

Minho hanya ber-ooh panjang.

"Umurnya?"

"Molla… yang jelas ia masih kuliah."

"Kapan kau menikah?"

Akhir bulan…"

"Mwo? Berarti…" Minho menghitung dengan jarinya. "…sekitar tiga minggu lagi?"

"Ne."

Minho mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Yaah, coba dijalani saja dulu. Kalau semakin hari perasaanmu padanya mulai tumbuh, itu bagus…"

"Kalau tidak?"

"Kalau tidak… ng…" Minho menggaruk kepalanya kemudian nyengir. "…molla…"

Key mendengus. "Pokoknya jangan sampai ada yang tahu masalah ini selain kau, Taemin, dan kepala sekolah."

"Kepala sekolah sudah tahu?"

Key mengangguk. "Orang tuaku sudah berbicara dengan kepala sekolah dan memintanya untuk merahasiakannya."

"Dan… tadi kau sebut nama siapa? Taemin?"

"Kau tidak kenal? Anak kelas 1-3 yang sering kau perhatikan diam-diam kalau kami sedang ikut ekskul memasak. Dia itu juga sahabat, sekaligus adik untukku…"

Minho membulatkan matanya. "Jadi namanya Taemin…" gumamnya pelan namun tetap terdengar oleh Key.

"Kau naksir, kan? Mau ku kenalkan?"

Minho cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Ani! Nanti saja biar kenal sendiri…" wajahnya seketika merona. Key terkekeh pelan. "Kau ini ngakunya jantan, tapi menghadapi yeoja yang ditaksirnya saja tidak berani…"

"Bukannya tidak berani! Aku cuma menunggu waktu yang tepat!" bantah Minho yang dibalas tawa mengejek dari yeoja di sebelahnya. "Dasar kodok payah!"

Yaaah, setidaknya bercanda dengan sahabat kodoknya itu membuat hati Key sedikit lebih tenang.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana, Kibummie?"

"Sudah pas, umma…"

Saat ini Key dan Onew sedang _fitting_ baju pernikahan mereka karena seminggu lagi upacara pernikahannya diadakan. Waktu terasa sangat cepat.

Setelah selesai _fitting_ baju, mereka bergegas ke toko perhiasan untuk mengambil cincin pernikahan yang sudah dipesan terlebih dulu. "Cincinnya bagus kan, Kibummie?" nyonya Kim memperlihatkan sepasang cincin yang terbuat dari emas putih yang sangat indah. Namun tetap saja tak membuat Key menyukainya. "Ne, umma…" Key hanya tersenyum tipis. Onew hanya diam menatap Key.

"Bagaimana, Jinki-ah?" nyonya Kim mendekati Onew dan memperlihatkan cincin tersebut.

"Cincinnya indah sekali, ahjumma…" puji Onew sambil melihat cincinnya lebih seksama. Di bagian dalamnya masing-masing terukir nama 'OnKey'.

"OnKey?" Onew menatap heran kearah nyonya Kim yang tersenyum lebar.

"Onew dan Key. Bagus, kan?"

Semua yang ada di sana tersenyum. Tapi tidak dengan Key. Ia sebenarnya sudah merasa pusing tak enak badan tapi ia menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya dengan mendengarkan lagu-lagu kesayangannya. Berusaha memasang wajah setenang mungkin. Key melirik Onew yang masih asyik mengobrol dengan ummanya. Ia mulai berpikir mungkin benar kata Minho, coba dijalani saja dulu. Siapa tahu lama-lama perasaannya akan tumbuh…

'_Ani! Aku tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta padanya!'_ Key menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kibummie, gwaenchana?" tuan Lee menepuk bahu Key.

"Gwaenchana, ahjussi. Cuma sedikit capek…" jawab Key berbohong.

"Kalau begitu kita istirahat saja dulu. Dari tadi kita juga belum makan siang, kan? Kajja!"

Mereka makan siang di salah satu restoran cepat saji. Onew menatap Key yang hanya memakan bagiannya sedikit. Sesekali dilihatnya yeoja itu memegangi kepalanya.

"Key, gwaenchana?" Onew mencoba memastikan keadaan Key yang dari tadi hanya diam. Wajahnya yang pucat membuatnya khawatir. Orang tua mereka ikut menatap Key.

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak apa-apa!" Key menepis tangan Onew yang hendak menyentuh keningnya kasar. Ganti nyonya Lee yang meraba kening Key. "Sepertinya kamu demam, Kibummie… Kita langsung pulang saja, ya? Semua yang dibutuhkan juga sudah dapat…"

"Gwaenchana, ahjumma. Aku…" Key bermaksud berdiri ketika dirasanya pandangannya semakin kabur dan akhirnya gelap. Tubuhnya merosot jatuh namun segera ditangkap boleh Onew yang memang duduk di sebelahnya. Semuanya panik. "Cepat bawa Key ke rumah sakit!" seru tuan Lee. Ia meninggalkan sejumlah uang di meja dan bergegas menyusul yang lainnya membawa Key ke rumah sakit.

.

.

"Ugh…"

Perlahan Key membuka matanya dan menatap sekeliling ruangan yang dicat putih. "Ini dimana?"

"Key, kau sudah sadar?"

Onew menghampiri Key yang bermaksud bangun dari tempat tidurnya. "Jangan bangun dulu kalau masih merasa pusing…"

Key menuruti Onew yang kembali membaringkannya di tempat tidur. Namja dubu itu mengusap rambut Key sayang. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau sakit, Key? Kita kan bisa menunda _fitting_ bajunya…"

"Apa urusanmu kalau aku sakit? Memangnya kau siapaku?" lagi-lagi Key menatap Onew dengan sorot mata benci. Onew menghela napas. "Sekarang aku memang bukan siapa-siapamu. Tapi nanti aku yang akan jadi suamimu, Key…"

Key berdecih. Ia memilih memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain daripada terus menatap Onew.

Onew masih terus mengusap rambut Key. Ia semakin mencondongkan tubuhnya semakin dekat dan mencium kening calon istrinya itu lembut.

Anehnya, Key diam saja. Padahal saat namja itu hendak meraba keningnya, ia langsung menghindar dan menepis kasar tangan Onew. Tapi kenapa sekarang dia hanya diam saat Onew mencium keningnya?

Key sedikit tersentak saat merasa ada air yang menetes di keningnya dan di susul dengan tubuh Onew yang mulai bergetar. _'Dia menangis?'_

Tak lama Onew lalu melepas ciumannya. Ia segera mengambil tisu di meja yang ada di sebelah tempat tidur Key dan mengusap bekas air mata yang jatuh di kening Key kemudian mengelap air mata yang masih menggenang di kedua mata sabitnya. "Biar ku panggilkan dokter dulu…"

Onew melangkah keluar kamar meninggalkan Key yang masih terdiam. Key melirik ke atas tempat tidurnya dan melihat tombol merah yang biasa digunakan untuk memanggil dokter atau perawat. Untuk apa Onew keluar ruangan segala?

Perlahan diusapnya bekas ciuman Onew di keningnya. Masih terasa lembut bibir Onew saat menyentuh keningnya. Key tahu kalau dia salah karena sudah begitu egois. Ia membenci Onew hanya karena namja itulah yang kelak menjadi suaminya. Padahal orang tua mereka yang memutuskan dan Onew hanya bermaksud patuh pada orang tuanya. Tapi…

"Mianhae, Onew-ssi. Aku tetap tidak akan menerimamu sepenuhnya sebagai suamiku karena ini hanya keinginan kedua orang tua kita…" ucapnya tegas kemudian memejamkan matanya bermaksud untuk tidur. Yeoja itu tak sadar kalau Onew masih berdiri di depan kamarnya dan mendengar semua ucapannya. Namja itu tersenyum miris. "Tapi aku akan tetap mencintaimu dan berusaha menjadi suami yang terbaik untukmu. Karena kau…"

Onew melirik ke dalam kamar melalui kaca yang ada di pintu. Bibirnya tetap menyunggingkan senyum.

"…karena kau adalah cinta pertamaku, Key…"

.

TBC…

.

.

Annyeong~

Author dateng bawa ff OnKey, nih~! *tereak dari atep rumah*

Sebelumnya author minta maaf karna belom sempet nuntasin ff yang 'My Senior, My Brother, My Love'. Otak author bener-bener nggak bisa diajak kerja sama. Ide buat chapter terakhirnya buyar semua! Malah nongol buat ide ff OnKey ini. Ayo yang OnKey Shipper siapa~?

Waktu itu author juga janji mau bawa ff YeWook yang lain tapi belom kesampaian.. sekali lagi, jeongmal mianhaeyo~!  
Hiks..T^T

Yaaah, pokoknya doain supaya otak author ga error lagi, biar bisa cepet-cepet nuntasin ff yang sebelumnya, ya?

Akhir kata,

RnR, please~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Love You Until The End**

**Cast: Kim Kibum**

**Lee Jinki**

**Choi Minho**

**Lee Taemin**

**Pairing: OnKey****, 2min**

**Warning: Typo(s)/misstypo(s) bertebaran, cerita abal-abal dan ga mutu, bahasa ancur dan ga beraturan. Sebelum nyesel, klik tanda 'back' atau langsung di 'close' aja. Oke?**

**Happy reading~**

.

Chapter 2

.

"Permisi…"

Onew menoleh kearah seseorang yang menegurnya. Dilihatnya seorang namja tinggi bermata belo yang tampak kebingungan.

"Ruang VIP 1 dimana, ya?" tanyanya sopan.

"Mau menjenguk Key?" tanya Onew memastikan. Namja belo itu mengangguk mengiyakan. Onew tersenyum dan membawanya ke kamar rawat Key.

"Key, ada yang menjengukmu…"

Key yang hendak tidur langsung membuka matanya dan melihat orang yang menjenguknya. Begitu melihat siapa orangnya, Key mendengus kesal. "Kenapa kau ke sini Minho kodok?"

Si namja belo alias Minho menghampiri tempat tidur Key sambil tersenyum lebar. "Yaa, kau kan sedang sakit. Jadi wajar kalau sahabatmu yang tampan ini menjengukmu, kan?"

"Cuih! Kau itu ngaca dimana? Di kolam yang penuh kodok, ya?"

"Jangan mengataiku kodok terus, dong!" seru Minho gusar. Key terkekeh geli.

"Oh ya, Key. Besok kita kan ada ulangan matematika…"

"Lalu? Kau mau memintaku masuk sekolah dan memberimu contekan?" Key langsung sewot. Dia sudah hafal kebiasaan sahabat kodoknya itu.

"Bukan!" Minho mengibaskan tangannya. "Kau kan kena typus. Mana boleh pulang? Lagian pola makanmu berantakan, sih!" ia mencubit pipi Key keras membuat yeoja itu balik menggeplak tangannya.

"Aku cuma minta diajarkan materi untuk ulangan besok, kok. Nanti untuk ulangan susulannya ku beri tahu soal-soalnya…"

"Shireo! Aku kan bukan anak licik sepertimu. Lebih baik aku mengerjakannya sendiri. Mana bukumu?" Key beranjak bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan duduk di sofa. Tak lupa ia menggeser tiang gantungan untuk infusnya ke dekatnya. "Kenapa tak duduk di tempat tidur saja?"

"Kalau di tempat tidur aku jadi mengantuk. Jangan banyak omong dan kemarikan bukumu!"

"Nanti kalau kau pingsan aku yang disalahkan…"

"CHOI MINHO!"

Minho segera duduk manis di sebelah Key sebelum yeoja itu benar-benar melayangkan bogem mentahnya ke wajah tampannya.

"Ja…" belum sempat Key mengucapkan satu kata, Minho menowel bahunya dan melirik kearah namja dubu yang dari tadi hanya diam melihat perdebatan mereka.

"Aku lupa. Onew-ssi, ini Minho. Minho, ini Onew…" Key baru sadar kalau ia belum memperkenalkan Minho pada Onew. Sebenarnya itu juga tidak penting baginya.

Minho berdiri kembali menyalami Onew. "Choi Minho imnida. Saya sahabatnya Key…" ucap Minho sopan mengingat namja di depannya ini lebih tua darinya.

"Lee Jinki…" Onew memasang senyumannya. Sebelumnya ia sempat mengira kalau namja belo itu kekasih Key karena mereka kelihatannya akrab sekali dan itu membuatnya cemburu. Tapi semua dugaan buruknya hilang saat mengetahui Minho itu sahabat Key.

"Hei.. aku tak mengganggu kalian berdua, kan?" Minho memasang wajah polos.

"MINHO!"

"Ne, ne…" Minho kembali duduk di sebelah Key yang menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. "Kita belajar sekarang…" Minho menyodorkan buku catatannya pada yeoja sangar di sebelahnya itu.

"Bab apa yang dipakai untuk ulangan?"

"Matriks…"

Selanjutnya dua sahabat itu terlihat serius menekuni buku yang berisikan rumus dan angka yang rumit. Onew asyik menatap Key yang sibuk mengajari Minho. Diam-diam dikeluarkannya kamera digital yang selalu di bawanya dalam kantung celananya. Ia sudah punya banyak foto Key dengan berbagai macam ekspresi. Saat Key tersenyum, tertawa, sedih, saat yeoja itu menunjukkan wajah sangarnya semua Onew punya. Ia juga baru sadar kalau sahabat Key yang ada di setiap fotonya itu Minho. _'Sepertinya mereka sudah bersahabat dari dulu…' _batinnya.

Onew mengarahkan kameranya kepada Key. Ekpresi wajah Key yang belum pernah dilihatnya. Ekspresi wajah yang sangat serius. Difotonya beberapa kali sebelum kembali mematikannya dan memasukkan kameranya ke dalam saku saat Key menatapnya. Mungkin yeoja itu sadar kalau sedang diperhatikan.

"Wae?" tanyanya ketus.

"Aniyo…" Onew menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Sebanyak apapun Key membuatnya sedih ia akan tetap menunjukkan senyumnya sebagai tanda bahwa ia tidak akan menyerah dengan penolakan yang Key tunjukkan.

Dalam hati sebenarnya Key heran, kenapa Onew bisa dengan mudahnya tersenyum padahal jelas-jelas Key sudah menunjukkan sinyal ketidak sukaannya pada namja sipit itu.

_Drrt…_ _Geobu hal su eobtneun neoeui maryeokeun Lucifer.. drrt… Geobu hal su eobtneun neoeui mabeobeun Lucifer…_

Key dan Minho serentak menoleh kearah Onew saat mendengar nada dering dari ponselnya yang lumayan kencang. "Mianhae…" Onew sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya meminta maaf karena mengganggu konsentrasi kedua anak SMA itu.

"Yoboseyo…" Onew melangkah keluar dari ruang rawat inap Key sambil menerima teleponnya.

"Key…"

"Hm?"

"Jadi itu calon suamimu? Tampan, kok. Tapi jelas lebih tampan aku laah…" sempat-sempatnya Minho bernarsis-ria. Tak sadar Key sudah siap menjitaknya.

BLETAK

"Appo…" Minho meringis dan mengusap kepalanya yang kena jitak. Key mendengus. "Ayo lanjut lagi belajarnya!"

"Sudah selesai, kok. Materi yang untuk ulangan hanya sampai halaman 244. Kita kelebihan empat halaman…" Minho menutup buku pelajarannya. Key menghembuskan napas kesal. Si Minho belajar saja penuh perhitungan, bagaimana kalau harus mengeluarkan uang untuk isrinya nanti?

CKLEK

"Kibummie, ini umma bawakan jus melon… wah, ada Minho?" nyonya Kim yang baru masuk sedikit terkejut melihat Minho. "Ne, ahjumma…"

Tuan Kim yang menyusul di belakang istrinya tersenyum sambil menepuk bahu Minho. "Lama kau tidak main ke rumah, Keroro. Sudah punya pacar?"

Minho tersenyum tak rela. Sepertinya tuan Kim sudah tertular oleh Key yang selalu memanggilnya 'Minho kodok'. _'Apa wajahku ini mirip Keroro?' _batinnya tak rela disamakan dengan kodok imut itu.

"Saya masih _single_, kok…"

"Cepat cari pacar, dong! Kau ini sudah mau lulus SMA masih mau jomblo?" nyonya Kim menggoda Minho. Key nyengir.

"Dia memang belum punya pacar, tapi sudah ada yang dia taksir. Sayangnya dia takut untuk berkenalan lebih dulu…" ujar Key santai sambil meminum jus melonnya tak peduli dengan Minho yang menatapnya tajam.

"Payah kau! Mana yeoja yang dia taksir? Biar appa dan umma yang jadi mak comblangnya!" seru tuan Kim semangat. Nyonya Kim mengangguk setuju. Key teratwa lebar melihat wajah Minho yang memerah bak tomat busuk.

"Sudahlah, appa. Jangan digoda terus… lihat saja wajahnya sekarang." Key menyampirkan poni Minho ke belakang agar wajah merahnya semakin jelas terlihat.

"Kau kira kau saja yang bisa menggoda dan menjahiliku? Aku dan appaku lebih jago darimu pangeran kodok…"

Minho nyengir.

"Tapi appa serius. Begini-begini dulu appa dan umma sering jadi mak comblang teman-teman kita semasa sekolah dulu…"

Key tersenyum. "Yang ditaksir Minho itu adik kelas. Baru kelas satu dan namanya…"

BRAK

"Annyeong! Ada yang merindukan saya?"

Sekonyong-konyong nyonya Lee masuk ke dalam ruang inap Key dan bertanya dengan pede. Seisi ruangan tertawa menggelegar. Lupa kalau sekarang mereka ada di rumah sakit.

"Tidak ada yang merindukanmu, eonni. Tadi katanya mau menjemput keponakanmu. Kenapa malah ke sini lagi?"

"Aku kan ingin melihat keadaan calon menantuku tercinta… keponakanku juga ikut ke sini, kok." nyonya Lee langsung memeluk Key. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Begitu Onew menelepon dan bilang kau sudah sadar, ahjumma langsung kesini lagi…"

"Baik, ahjumma. Lee ahjussi mana?"

"Oh, dia dan sedang menemani keponakan kami membeli snack di kantin rumah sakit. Sama Onew juga…."

Key hanya ber-ooh mendengar jawaban nyonya Lee. _'Aku kan hanya bertanya tentang Lee ahjussi. Kenapa ahjumma harus menyebut nama Onew juga?'_

Pintu ruangan terbuka lagi menampilkan sosok Onew yang membawa beberapa kantong kresek berisikan buah, makanan, dan minuman ringan disusul oleh tuan Lee dan keponakannya. Key dan Minho membelalakkan mata mereka serentak saat melihat siapa keponakan tuan dan nyonya Lee.

"Taemin?" seru Key kaget.

Yeoja manis yang berdiri di belakang tuan Lee juga tak kalah kaget saat melihat Key. "Key eonni?"

Taemin melirik kearah sepupunya yang menatapnya syok. "Katanya kita mau menjenguk calon istri Onew. Tapi kenapa…" Taemin kembali menatap Key.

"Ya, Taemin! Aku lebih tua darimu, panggil aku oppa!" Onew menjitak pelan kepala Taemin.

"Aku tidak mau memanggilmu oppa. Bweek!" Taemin memeletkan lidahnya.

"Calon istri Onew itu ya Kibum, Taeminnie…" sahut nyonya Lee sembari melerai anak dan keponakannya. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka kalau kedua yeoja itu saling mengenal. "Kalian saling kenal, ya?"

"Tentu saja, ahjumma. Key eonni ini kan sunbaeku dan juga sahabatku di sekolah…" ujar Taemin seraya tersenyum manis. "Tapi aku tak menyangka kalau calon istri Onew itu Key eonni. Tempo hari eonni juga pernah cerita kalau akan dijodohkan, kan?" tanyanya memastikan. Key mengangguk pelan.

'_Ya tuhaan! Jadi Onew-ssi itu sepupunya Taemin? Kenapa jadi kebetulan begini?!'_ batin Key frustasi.

'_Jadi Taemin itu adik kelas sekaligus sahabat Key juga? Kebetulan yang menyenangkan…'_

Kebalikan dari Key, Onew justru tersenyum lebar.

Key menatap Minho yang masih mematung memandang Taemin. Senyum jahilnya terkembang. Setidaknya ia bisa menghilangkan rasa kesalnya dengan menjahili Minho.

"Taeminnie! Sini, deh…" panggil Key yang langsung dituruti oleh yeoja imut itu.

"Kau belum kenal dengan sahabat kodok yang sering kuceritakan itu, kan? Nah, ini anaknya. Namanya Choi Minho…" Key mendorong Minho maju mendekati Taemin.

"Naneun Lee Taemin imnida…" Taemin mengulurkan tangannya kearah Minho.

"A-ah.. Choi Minho imnida…" Minho gelagapan menyalami Taemin.

Nyonya Kim menyenggol lengan Key pelan. "Jangan bilang kalau yeoja yang disukai Minho itu…"

"Ne. Itu Taemin." sahut Key sebelum ummanya menyelesaikan dugaannya. Nyonya Kim menganggukkan kepalanya lalu berbisik pada tuan Kim yang berdiri di depannya. Tuan Kim menatap Key dan ikut tersenyum. "Dunia memang sempit…"

"Hehehe…"

.

.

"Ahjumma, berapa lama Key eonni harus dirawat?" Taemin menatap nyonya Kim yang sibuk mengupas apel yang tadi di bawa keluarga Lee.

"Mungkin seminggu. Dia kan kena typus, jadi harus istirahat total. Wae, Taeminnie?"

Taemin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Hari rabu besok aku ada ujian bahasa inggris. Aku mau minta diajari oleh eonni…"

"Kau bawa saja buku pelajaraanmu ke sini. Kita kan bisa belajar disini…" usul Key.

"Jeongmal? Apa tak menggangu istirahat eonni?" Taemin menatap Key penuh harap. Yeoja bermata kucing itu mengangguk. "Aku kan tidak melakukan hal yang macam-macam…"

"Gomawo, eonni~!" Taemin memeluk Key erat. Rasa khawatirnya tentang nilai ulangan yang jeblok hilang.

TOK TOK

"Permisi… saya hendak mengantarkan makan malam untuk saudari Kibum…" dua orang perawat masuk sambil membawa nampa yang berisi makan malam dan obat-obatan yang harus diminum Key.

Onew menerima nampan beserta obatnya dan membungkukkan tubuhnya sambil mengucapkan terima kasih. Kedua suster itu pun langsung keluar ruangan lagi.

"Pantas dari tadi perutku keroncongan. Sudah waktunya makan malam, ya?" tuan Lee menepuk perutnya.

"Ayo makan!"

"Tapi nanti siapa yang menjaga Key eonni kalau kita semua pergi?" tanya Taemin.

"Kalian pergi saja. Aku masih bisa makan sendiri, kok…" ucap Key sambil mengambil jatah makan malamnya.

"Kami tahu kamu bisa makan sendiri. Tapi kami ragu kamu akan meminum obatnya. Bukannya obat itu adalah hal yang paling kamu benci?" pertanyaan sekaligus pernyataan dari appanya membuat Key bungkam sebenarnya ia memang berencana membuang obat-obatnya dan berkata seolah-olah dia sudah meminumnya.

"Biar aku yang menjaganya…"

Key mendelik kesal kearah Onew. "Tak usah sok peduli. Kalau mau makan, ya makan saja!"

Seperti biasa, Onew tersenyum menghadapi kejutekan Key. "Umma, aku titip jajangmyeon saja, ya?"

Nyonya Lee mengangguk. Dalam hatinya ia sangat sedih melihat Key yang masih tidak menyukai anak-semata wayangnya. _'Kapan Kibum mau membuka hatinya untuk Jinki?'_

"Ya sudah. Ayo kita makan. Minho, kau juga ikut!" tuan Kim memanggil Minho yang masih duduk diam di sofa memperhatikan Taemin. "N-ne…" namja itu bergegas menghampiri tuan Kim.

"Kalau suka jangan hanya diperhatikan, doong…" bisikan dari tuan Kim membuat wajah Minho memerah lagi. "Sa-saya tidak memperhatikannya, kok…"

"Tapi menatapnya. Itu kan sama saja…" ganti nyonya Kim menggoda Minho.

'_Ya ampun, Key..! Kenapa umma dan appamu ini suka sekali menggodaku? Lain kali aku tidak mau menggoda Key lagi!'_ jerit Minho dalam hati.

Kapok juga dia…

.

"Sudah selesai makannya? Kenapa tidak dihabiskan?" Onew yang dari tadi sibuk mempelajari mata kuliah untuk besok menoleh kearah Key saat yeoja itu meletakkan piringnya. Sepertinya Key tidak menghabiskan makanannya.

"Kenyang." Key hanya menjawab singkat lalu meminum teh hangat yang sudah dibuatkan oleh ummanya.

Onew mengambil piring Key dan kembali duduk di sofa.

"Mau apa?" tanya Key heran. Yang ditanya tersenyum. "Menghabiskan makananmu. Tidak baik kalau menyisakan nasi sebanyak ini…"

Key tertegun. Onew bahkan mau menghabiskan makanan yang tidak dihabiskan olehnya. Sebesar apa rasa cinta Onew padanya? Key benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan sikap namja dubu itu.

"Selesai…" Onew meletakkan kembali piringnya di nampan kayu di atas meja. Key melihat piringnya benar-benar bersih tanpa ada sebutir nasi yang tertinggal.

"Sekarang kau harus minum obat, Key…" namja tampan itu menyuapkan obat yang harus diminum Key. Anehnya Key menurut dan langsung membuka mulutnya. Padahal ummanya sendiri harus susah payah memintanya minum obat.

"!" Key tersentak kaget saat obat di mulutnya mulai menyebarkan rasa pahit. Onew segera mengambilkan segelas air putih dan meminumkannya pada Key.

"Masih pahit?" Onew mengusap bahu Key. Ia benar-benar belajar menjadi suami yang baik untuk Key nanti.

"Sedikit…" ujar Key pelan. Onew berpindah mengusap rambut panjang Key sayang. Key menatap Onew yang juga tengah menatapnya lembut. Sama sekali tidak ada sorot mata kebencian dari mata sipit itu. Semua terlihat tulus. Bahkan teramat sangat tulus.

"Kenapa?"

"Hm?" Onew menghentikan usapannya. Bingung dengan maksud pertanyaan Key.

"Kenapa kau tak membenciku?"

Onew tersenyum. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tangannya bergerak menelusuri pipi Key. "Aku tidak membencimu. Tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah bisa membencimu, Key…"

Key diam. Ia bagai terhipnotis tatapan Onew yang sangat meneduhkan. Perlahan namja itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah yeoja cantik di depannya. Semakin mendekatkan bibirnya sebelum akhirnya…

PETS!

Key terlonjak kaget saat suasana rumah sakit menjadi gelap gulita. Ia yang pada dasarnya takut kegelapan sontak menjerit dan memejamkan matanya rapat. Tubuhnya gemetar.

"Tenang, Key…" Onew menarik tubuh Key lalu mendekapnya dan mencoba menyalurkan rasa tenang.

"Hiks…" sebuah isakan keluar dari mulut Key.

"Uljima…" Onew menepuk punggung Key. Ia sendiri heran kenapa bisa mati lampu. Apa rumah sakit ini tak punya genset?

Lama namja itu terus menepuk punggung dan bahu Key. Perlahan ia mengangkat wajah Key agar sejajar dengannya. Dengan bantuan cahaya dari senter, layar ponsel atau apapun itu, Onew bisa melihat Key yang tetap memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya pun masih gemetar.

Dengan sedikit nekat, Onew mencium bibir merah Key.

"Uumph!" Key yang kaget refleks mendorong bahu Onew untuk menjauh. Namun namja sipit itu tetap pada posisinya. Ia sama sekali tidak melepaskan ciumannya tak peduli Key yang terus meronta.

Lama kelamaan rontaan Key melemah. Ia mulai terbuai dengan ciuman yang Onew berikan dan itu membuatnya mengantuk.

Onew melepaskan ciumannya saat dirasakannya tidak ada pemberontakan dari Key lagi. Dilihatnya sang bidadari yang sudah terlelap. Ia merapikan anak rambut yang menutupi wajah cantik Key dan menyelimutinya sampai sebatas bahu.

"Jaljayo…"

Onew duduk kembali di sofa sambil sesekali mengawasi Key yang tidur dengan damai.

Sementara itu…

"Yaah! Kenapa mati lampu, sih? Padahal tadi sedikit lagi Onew hampir mencium Kibummie! Kalau mati lampu begini pasti dia keburu ketakutan…" gerutu nyonya Kim kesal.

"Iya. Buktinya tadi Kibum menjerit begitu…" nyonya Lee mendesah kecewa. Sedangkan suami-suami mereka hanya bertatapan sambil mengangkat bahu.

Taemin mencoba mengintip ke dalam meskipun tidak begitu jelas terlihat karena gelap. "Tapi… sekarang sudah tidak ada suara jeritan lagi, kok."

Semuanya serempak menoleh kearah Taemin dan berdempetan mengintip ke dalam ruangan.

"Tidak bisa terlihat jelas!"

"Iya! Tapi apa mungkin Onew berhasil mencium Kibumie?"

"Semoga…"

Rupanya keluarga Lee dan Kim sudah kembali dari tadi dan sempat melihat tindakan nekat Onew sebelum mati lampu. Taemin terkikik geli melihat empat orang dewasa yang sekarang duduk lemas di depan ruang rawat Key. Minho sendiri hanya bisa menatap Taemin dalam diam. Sungguh, dalam gelap saja wajah Taemin masih terlihat cantik.

.

.

.

Setelah seminggu Key di rumah sakit, sekarang ia sudah diperbolehkan oleh dokter untuk pulang. Semenjak kejadian mati lampu, ia mati-matian untuk tak menatap Onew. Sampai sekarang ia masih berpikir kalau itu cuma mimpi. _'Itu pasti cuma mimpi! Kalau dia berani menciumku akan ku berikan bogem mentahku secara gratis!'_

Hari senin akhirnya Key bisa kembali masuk sekolah. Ia rindu dengan teman-teman dan para guru.

"Key, ini catatan pelajaran selama seminggu." Taeyon, wakil ketua kelas 3-1 –ketua kelasnya Key– menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas yang berisi catatan pelajaran selama Key absen.

"Uugh.. kenapa kau sakit lama sekali, sih?" keluh Sooyoung, salah satu teman sekelas Key.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Key bingung.

"Aku kan jadi tidak bisa memodfikasi rambutmu seperti biasanya…"

Key mengernyitkan dahi. Modifikasi? Dikira rambutnya ini mobil balap?

Teman-teman yang lain tertawa. Mereka sangat merindukan ketua kelas mereka yang satu ini. Selama Key dirawat, seisi kelas yang biasanya penuh dengan kecerewetan dan kehebohannya dalam memberi lelucon mendadak sepi.

"Bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah kau ikut kami jalan-jalan, Key?" usul Seohyun.

"Jalan-jalan?"

"Ne. Aku, Sunny, Taeyon, dan Jessica mau jalan-jalan sepulang sekolah. Sekalian mau cuci mata…"

Key tersenyum. "Mian.. aku tidak bisa. Dirumah mau ada tamu…"

Teman-temannya mendesah kecewa. "Tapi kapan-kapan kau harus mau ikut jalan-jalan, ya?"

Key mengangguk mengiyakan. Saat ini mereka baru saja keluar kelas begitu mendengar bel pulang berbunyi.

"Pulang bareng, yuk!" Seohyun dan Sunny mengapit kanan kiri Key.

Key baru saja hendak menganggukkan kepalanya saat sebuah mobil sport berwarna merah berhenti tepat di depannya. Saat melihat siapa orang yang mengemudikannya, senyum Key luntur. Berbeda dengan teman-temannya yang justru terperangah. Entah karena mobilnya atau karena si pemilik mobil.

"Kenapa datang ke sini, Onew-ssi?"

Teman-temannya serempak menoleh ke arah Key. "Kamu kenal?" tanya mereka berbarengan.

Onew seperti biasa hanya tersenyum lalu mengahmpiri Key. Tanpa ragu mencium kening Key lembut membuat semua teman-teman Key menjerit histeris. Hanya satu yang mereka pikirkan sekarang. Itu pacarnya Key?

Minho dan Taemin yang datang bersamaan ikut menatap Onew heran. "Onew hyung?"

"Annyeong, Minho… Taemin…"

"Key! Itu siapamu?" tanya Jessica antusias. Matanya tak lepas memandangi Onew yang masih tetap setia tersenyum.

"Annyeong haseyo… Aku…"

Minho dan Taemin bertatapan. Onew tak bermaksud bilang kalau dia ini calon suami Key, kan?

Key menatap Onew tajam dan bersiap menginjak kaki Onew kalau-kalau namja itu salah bicara.

"Aku pacarnya Key…" ucap Onew akhirnya.

BUGH

"Aw!" Onew mengaduh saat Key benar-benar menginjak kakinya. Ia berbisik pada calon istrinya itu. "Kau lebih memilih ku bilang pacar atau calon istri?"

Key hanya bisa mengeluh panjang pendek karena tak bisa membalas argumen Onew. Yaah, namja dubu itu benar juga, sih...

"Minho, Taemin, kalian tunggu mobil appa dan umma saja. Mereka sekalian lewat sini dan bermaksud menjemput kalian…"

Onew membukakan pintu mobil untuk Key sebelum duduk di belakang kemudi dan menyalakan mesinnya.

"YA! Key, kau curang! Punya pacar tapi tak memberi tahu kami!" seru Sooyoung kesal yang dibalas cengiran tak ikhlas dari Key. Mobil merah Onew pun bergerak meninggalkan Minho, Taemin, dan teman-teman Key yang lain. Sunny menatap Minho dan Taemin bergantian.

"Minho! Kau juga sudah punya pacar kenapa tak meberi tahu kami?!"

"Pacar?" Minho menengok ke sebelah kanannya dimana Taemin juag ikut menatapnya dengan pandangan syok. Wajah mereka sontak memerah. "Ka-kami tidak pacaran, kok!" namja belo itu mengibaskan tangannya panik diikuti Taemin yang mengagguk membenarkan sekaligus membela Minho. Sunny dan yang lainnya nyengir setan. "Tidak pacaran atau belum pacaran, Minho-ssi?" tanya Sunny dengan menekan kata 'belum'.

BLUUSH!

Wajah kedua makin memerah membuat teman-teman mereka tertawa. Sooyoung menepuk bahu Taemin. "Hati-hati kalau berpacaran dengannya. Kudengar dari Key kalau Minho itu namja pervert…"

"YA! SOOYOUNG-AH! BICARA APA KAU?!" teriak Minho kesal yang hanya dibalas tertawaan oleh yang lainnya. Mereka bergegas meninggalkan Minho dan Taemin berdua. "Paipai, Minhooo~! Selamat berkencaaan!"

Minho bermaksud melempar sepatunya ke arah Sooyoung yang masih berteriak dengan tidak elit namun sayangnya yeoja itu keburu kabur dengan yang lain. Ia berbalik menatap Taemin lagi. "Jangan dengarkan ucapan Sooyaoung dan Suuny. Merek memang nenek sihir…"

Taemin hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kikuk. Sedangkan Minho sibuk membatin.

'_Memang belum pacaran. Tapi setidaknya mereka juga jangan teriak-teriak begitu dong! Bikin malu saja!'_

.

.

.

"Pesta pernikahan kalian terpaksa diundur karena Key sakit. Dan untung saja waktu itu kartu undangan yang kami pesan belums elesai dibuat. Jadi kami memutuskan untuk mengadakannya minggu depan. Bagaimana?"

Onew mengangguk setuju.

"Terserah umma dan appa saja…" jawab Key cuek sambil mendengarkan lagu di ponselnya.

"Oke! Kesepakatannya sudah dibuat! Baju pengantin sudah, cincin sudah, katering sudah, kartu undangan hari kamis jadi… sepertinya semua sudah lengkap." ucap nyonya Kim senang.

Seminggu lagi…

Ya, seminggu lagi Key harus siap menjadi nona Lee.

"Sudah selesai, kan? Aku mau ke kamar. Banyak pe-er yang harus ke kerjakan…"

"Turun saat makan malam, ya!"

"Ne..!"

Onew menatap punggung Key yang menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya. Seminggu lagi ia akan resmi menjadi suami Key. Ia akan tetap berusaha menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai suami untuk Key meskipun yeoja itu tetap tidak mau menerimanya.

'_Hwaiting!'_ Onew menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Ia tahu akan sengat berat menaklukan hati yeoja yang dicintainya itu.

.

TBC…

.

Aaaaargh! Apa ini?! Mian kalau chapter ini ngaco banget ceritanya… T^T  
Author bener-bener lagi pusing…

Mmm… Mmmm…  
Bingung mau ngomong apa, nih. *garuk2kepala*

Pokoknya kalau berkenan monggo dibaca. Abis itu jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak, okeh?  
Satu review sangat berharga untuk saya dan kelangsungan ff ini…

Sekali lagi…

RnR, please~~~


End file.
